1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for sounding an alarm when the liquid level in a container reaches a pre-determined level.
2. Background
There are many instances where a container is required to be filled to a pre-determined level with a liquid such as water. One such instance is that of filling a bathtub with water.
Many bathtubs include a hot water valve, a cold water valve and a faucet for directing hot and cold water into the tub. To fill the tub one normally adjusts the hot and cold water valves to obtain a desired flow rate and temperature of water flowing from the faucet. Many people simply set the hot and cold water valves and leave the water to fill the tub unattended. Depending upon the size of the tub and the flow rate of the water from the faucet, a considerable amount of time may pass before the water level in the tub reaches a desired level. During this time the person waiting for the water in the tub to reach an appropriate level may forget that water is running in the tub or may be distracted by other activities.
The water level in the tub may go unnoticed and approach the top portion of the tub. The water level may rise above the sides of the tub and excess water will overflow from the tub.
There is often no warning that water in the tub is about to overflow and the water from the faucet is only shut off after the overflow of water is noticed. By that time, considerable water damage may occur. To prevent this damage, an apparatus is required to issue a signal when the water level in the tub reaches a pre-determined level. One can then be reminded that the water has filled the tub to the pre-determined level and the water can be shut off before overflowing the tub.
Many bathtubs have an overflow outlet disposed near the top portion of the tub to drain off water when the water level is too high. However, depending upon the flow rate of water from the faucet and the flow rate of water from the drain, the drain may not be able to keep up with the flow from the faucet and the net effect may be that the tub continues to be filled and the water level continues to rise.